killerwomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughter of the Alamo
“Daughter of the Alamo" is the sixth episode of Season One of ABC’s Killer Women. It is written by Sal Calleros and directed by David Grossman. It is the sixth episode of the series overall, and aired on February 18 2014. Synopsis Molly has to work with a sexist, retired Texas Ranger after an arrest she makes leads to a tip about an unsolved murder case he wasn't able to close, and Billy is forced to make a decision that could help capture a drug cartel leader but would also put his family's safety at risk Recap Augie Travis strapped a pipe bomb to his wife after he found out she was leaving him for another man. Molly steps up to the distraught man. She tricks him into letting his guard down long enough immobilized the guy. Augie wants to cut a deal. He claims to know the identity of a killer in a decade-old murder. Augie’s old cellmate, Mims Shackelford, said he buried a dead girl who was strangled down by the reservoir. The victim was 18-year-old Tara Sills. The case belonged to Colt Ritter, an old school Texas Ranger who quit soon after women were allowed to join the force. Molly meets with an ornery Ranger Colt about the new suspect in his old case. The two of them form a reluctant partnership. They meet with the woman who met the victim on a bus ride from Florida to Texas. Her name is Sue Ellen Tucker. She came to the Lone Star State because she qualified for the Daughters of Alamo college scholarship 10 years ago. She says Tara was running away from a troubled past. They ended up sharing a hotel room. Sue Ellen is the one who identified the body. She also said she saw a man, not Mims Shackelford though, with Tara at one point. Ranger Colt doesn’t recall that tidbit from the case. Molly and Colt track down Mims, who is flustered during questioning right up until the moment his attorney, Denver Jenkins, shuts down the interrogation. Sue Ellen can’t identify the guy in a lineup. Mims is a free man. In illegal search of his place indicates that he’s being paid off. Molly and Colt find the guy shot dead outside a motel. The bullet came from a gun used in an armed robbery. Mims Shackelford was the male suspect in the crime. He and his accomplice used a blue Nova. Colt believes the mirror in the sun visor may have prints of the other robber. It does. The prints belonged to Tara Sills. Molly deduces that Tara Sills is actually still alive. She’s living under the identity of the scholarship-worthy girl she met on a bus ride to Texas. Her name was Sue Ellen. She was one of the Daughters of the Alamo scholarship recipients. Tara has been living a new life with a family, but killing Mims shows that she’s still a murderer at heart. Molly and Colt place her under arrest. Their unlikely pairing helped bring a killer to justice. Molly testifies in open court that her politically-powerful husband used to beat her. It’s impossible to prove, but Dan helps her attorney bluff that some of Jake’s past beating victims are going to testify against him. Jake is now willing to sign the divorce papers immediately. Billy learns from Dan that the U.S. Attorney is not letting him off the hook regarding his drug trafficking charge. The leader of the cartel, El Diablo, thinks that Billy took out one of his traitorous middle men. He wants to meet him. Dan says that all charges will be dropped if Billy helps take this guy down. A meeting is set, but it’s actually a set up to let Billy know that El Diablo has kidnapped his daughter. Category:Season One Category:Episodes